Vacation With The Ely's
by horselover65
Summary: Sam and Jake are going to vacation with the Ely's what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know I have a lot of stories going now but still when I think of a good idea I have to get it up here!**

"Sam come here we have some news for you."

"Really what! Please tell me that it is something good."

"Well we are going on a trip to Gulf Shores and we will be right on the beach."

"So cool! I love the beach! But by we you mean just our family right!"

"No Sam Jake and all of his family is going to!"

"But Dad with Jake there he will be way to protective I mean if I am lucky he will let me go in the water. Well as long as I can sneak away from him I will be okay. How long are we staying?"

"Only three weeks. You will have your own room and Jake will have the room next to you on the left. The room on your right should be empty but you never know. Jake family each have there own room!"

"Wait ONLY 3 weeks that is a long time what about the horses?"

"They will stay here the cowboys don't wanna go so they will take care of the horses we leave tomorrow at four in the morning and I think you are sitting next to Jake on the plane. It is only an five hour flight I think."

"Great! I should go pack! Thank you so much Dad!"

"But wait there is a catch the parents will hang out with each other and the kids are going to hang out with each other so kinda they are going to make sure you are okay I gave them the key to your room so they can check on you to see that you are okay."

"WHAT! Dad that is the last thing I need. But as long as I can go on the beach and in the water I am happy."

"Okay and Gram wants you to try on some bathing suits."

"Okay that is good because my old one doesn't fit."

Sam gave her dad one more hug and went up to her room to see two bathing suits lying on her bed. One was read and was a two piece and the other one was a light blue one piece Sam tried them both on and they both fit. Sam got a suitcase down from her closet and got all of her clothes out. She packed tank tops, shorts, one skirt, and flannel shirts, t-shirts, her bathing suits, and everything else. When Sam was done it was time to go to bed.

When she woke up the next morning Sam got ready and went to tell the horses goodbye. Sam petted every horse and went to go pack Blaze's food and the things that he would need. Sam was just about to go in the house when she heard the Ely's truck pull in the drive. Since the cowboys were staying they would take them to the airport and then bring the trucks back. All of the piled out and herded there way into the house but Jake stopped when he saw Sam.

"Hey Brat do you need help with your suitcase?"

"No Jake all I need to put in there is my hat."

"Whatever Brat call me if you need anything."

Sam just walked on by knowing that if she said she needed help he would just smirk at her so she went up to her room and put her hat in the suitcase and tried to lift it up. Sam could hold onto it for five seconds but then she ended up dropping it with a loud bang. About two seconds later her door got bursted open by Jake and everybody else.

"What are you guys doing in my room and staring at me like I am a freak?"

"We heard a loud bang Brat and we thought that you fell or something but since you didn't what was that bang?"

"My suitcase. It is not my fault. I need a lot of stuff well not really it just weighs a lot and I tried to carry it but I admit that I can not carry it."

"Fine I will help you and carry it for you Brat geez you get so mad about some things that are just weird to get mad at."

"JAKE ELY are you calling we dumb and weird? I will have you know that I barely got any sleep last night so I am as tired as a horse that ran twenty miles."

"Okay Sam calm down."

"Fine lets go."

They all walked down the stairs and each into their trucks with Pepper and Ross driving. The Ely's got there first and then the Forster's. At the airport they had to go through all of these lines and then at six they got to go on the plane. Sam got seated next to Jake. Sam called the window seat so Jake got the isle one which caused him to roll his eyes at her. Sam just sat down hoping that Blaze would be okay on the plane ride. After the people went over the rules and everything else Sam was over tired. She could barely keep her eyes open and just wished for her bed. The take off was okay and then they were up in the air. Sam was afraid of heights and when she looked out the window she freaked out and grabbed Jake's arm.

"Brat what are you doing let go of me!"

"Sorry Jake its just that nevermind."

"Brat tell me and you still haven't let go of my arm!"

"Nothing and I am sorry again."

"Good now since I have my circulation back tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing now goodnight."

Sam drifted off to sleep not caring that he was looking at her trying to read her mind. But Sam was still going to listen to the people around her.

"Wyatt. Anything my brothers and I should know?"

"Nope just take good care of her."

Sam woke up and was happy when they landed she practically ran to the baggage and got her bag which Jake had to carry and then they went to the condos that they were renting. Sam got out and gasped at the sight! The beaches were so clean and the water was so blue and pretty (AUTHORS NOTE:THIS IS BEFORE THE OIL SPILL HAPPENED!) Sam couldn't wait to hit the water but Quinn was already on it.

"Race y'all to see who can make it down to the beach in there beach clothes."

"Deal!"

When the kids got their keys to their rooms they all took of running towards the room. Sam got to hers and opened her suitcase and pulled on the first swimsuit that she came across which was the two piece. She put that on with a cover-up over it. She ran back down the stairs and was surprised to see that she was the first one there. The guys came two seconds later.

" What took you guys so long?"

"Nothing you were just quick!"

"Yeah well lets go."

Sam started walking towards the beach with the guys following. They made a square around her so nobody could see inside there square.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing its just that you are like our little sister and we are just going to be your older brothers now."

"Okay but still can you give me some room?"

"Yeah. So Sam did you put on sunscreen?"

"No Kit I didn't and I don't want to."

Jake looked mad and said "Sam you are going to put it on no matter what."

"Fine but when I take this cover thing off you guys better not laugh because I have a farmers tan. You guys are lucky that you don't."

"Yeah."

They got to chairs and Sam sat down for a little while just getting sun. They were sitting close to the volleyball courts and the ocean when Sam felt her stomach getting hit by a large volleyball. When Sam got hit she left out an omp sound and the rest of the guys shot up from where they were sitting. Sam stood up and saw a guy come over.

"I am so sorry about that some people don't have the best aim."

"It is fine."

Sam sat back down trying to laugh because the guys were still watching her. Sam couldn't take it no longer she bursted out laughing. All of the guys came over this time and looked are her.

"What is so funny? You better not say nothing."

"Fine it is just that how can you miss aim that much?"

"Well we were seeing of any of use could hit your chair and somebody hit you."

"Oh. Wow."

"You think you could play against all of us and then you should see that we will crush you but since you look like a girl from the city you will be a wimp."

"Oh that so well bring it on. Oh and by the way I am a farm girl always have always will. Lets go."

Sam stood up and walked over to the court when Jake grabbed her arm "Come on lets go play in the ocean!"

"Okay."

Sam walked in front of Jake knowing that he would glare at the guys and have his brothers hurt them while she was with him.

"Sam I don't want you to talk or see any guys while we are in charge and here."

"Fine Jake but still race to the ocean!"

Sam took of at a run throwing her cover up on the ground. Sam looked back and saw that Jake looked mad then she felt arms lifting her up.

"SAM!"


	2. Greg

**Here is the next chapter I have been wanting to update this story but never got around to it. But hope you like it. Please leave a review!"**

* * *

"SAM!" Sam went to turn but she got picked up.

"Let me go whoever you are and trust me I know how to punch the guys taught me and speaking of them here they come running now. You better like black eyes and if you don't I think you should run."

Sam turned and saw that it was that guy from the volleyball game.

"Listen what is your name?" Sam asked.

"Greg."

"Well Greg let me go!"

"No. You are not going until you play us in volleyball."

Sam was about to reply but Greg punched her in the stomach.

"Now listen girl you are going to play volleyball with us."

Sam was about to kick him but Greg got tackled and Sam got pulled away from him.

"Jake help me!"

"Sam it is okay I am here come on lets go to your room so you can take a nap and calm down."

"No. I want to play on the beach."

"But Sam you are hurt you should go lay down and relax."

"No Jake I do not want to take a nap."

"Sam we are in charge and you are going to relax up in your room."

"Fine." Sam walked to the building and went straight up to her room and made sure that she closed the elevator before they could get in so they wouldn't be following her like guard dogs. Sam stepped out of the elevactor and ran to her room because she could hear footsteps running up the stairs. She banged the door shut and locked it. She then went over to the bathroom and changed into a big t-shirt and short shorts that she liked to sleep in. Even though it was only eight Sam felt very tired. She climbed in her bed and was about to close her eyes when she felt people come in her room.

"Jake I told you that she would go to bed." Sam was pretty sure it was Kit since he had the lowest voice of them all.

"Fine you were right. I hope her stomach is okay. I am going to kill that guy that hit her." Nobody said anything after that. They were just watching her sleep knowing that she was not as innocent as she looked in her sleep.

"Jake I think that you should leave your doors open that connect your rooms just to be sure that everything is okay." Said Kit.

"Sure."

The guys went over and opened her side of the door then since Jake's was already unlocked they opened that side too. Sam heard them all leave and tried to go back to sleep. She couln't no matter what so she got up and walked over to her balcony and opened the door to hear the ocean but she heard people singing with a guitar. Sam leaned over the side of the balcony to see that some high school guys were singing with one playing the guitar. Sam started singing with them

Well I heard he needed some help on the farm  
Somebody with a truck and two strong arms  
Not scared of dirt and willin' to work  
till the sun goes down  
So I pulled up and said I'm your man  
I could start right now and we shook hands  
He said the fence needs fixin',  
the peaches need pickin'  
And the cows need bringin round

Chorus:  
I was haulin hay, I was feedin the hogs  
and that summer sun had me sweatin like a dog  
So I cooled off in the creek  
then it was back to work in the daggum heat  
I was cussin' out loud, thinkin bout quitin'  
Lookin' back now I'm sure glad I didn't  
Cuz just when i thought it couldn't get no hotter  
I caught glimpse of the farmer's daughter

She was just gettin' home from Panama city  
she was all tanned up and my kinda pretty  
When her eyes met mine  
I was thinkin that I would sure love my job  
as the days got shorter our talks got longer  
the kisses got sweeter and the feelings got stronger  
so we'd hop in the truck and get all tangled up  
every chance we got  
we were down by the river all night long  
when the sun came up I was sneakin' her home  
and draggin my butt to work  
with the smell of her perfume on my shirt  
I'd be on the tractor she'd be on my mind  
with that sun beatin' down on this back of mine  
Just when I thought it couldnt get no hotter  
I fell in love with the farmer's daughter  
we got married last spring  
Woah and there ain't no better life for me

I'm still haulin' hay and feedin' the hogs  
and that summer sun has me sweatin' like a dog  
so i cool off in the creek  
and she brings me outta glass of sweet ice tea  
I'm on the tractor and shes on my mind  
and I can't wait till its quitin' time  
and just when i think it can't get no hotter  
I come home to the farmer's daughter  
Yeah the farmer's daughter

The guys heard another voice and let it go but when they heard her sing the song again in a softer voice they listened and joined in. Sam was dancing when she saw the guys watching her but Sam kept dancing and singing at the top of her lungs not caring if she woke anybody up. Sam was just on the last line of the song when she ran into a hard chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. Please Greg I told you I don't wanna play volleyball."

"Brat chill it is okay. I heard you singing and I heard those guys singing next to you and I wanted to make sure that they weren't talking with you."

"Jake I am fine but I can't sleep."

"Brat at least try to sleep."

"Fine." Sam yawned and made her way to her bed and got tucked in noticing in that Jake was watching her every move.

"Night Brat."

"Night."

Sam tried to go to bed but she still couldn't fall asleep she was having a flashback where Greg picked her up and the way he treated her roughly. Sam was scared that he would come back and try to hurt her again. Sam finally fell asleep when she had a bad dream.

"No Greg please don't hurt me I didn't mean in please don't punch me! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Sam heard a loud bang and a ton of feet.

"Sam wake up it is Jake are you okay? It is okay all my brothers are here and so am I."

"JAKE!" Sam launched herself at Jake and held on tight to his stomach and wouldn't let go.

"Brat I mean Sam it is fine Kit a little help here."

"Sorry Jake no can do I am guessing that it had to do with Greg he must have hurt her pretty badly."

"Sam let me see your stomach so I can see that bruise."

"But Jake it is huge and plus when he picked me up he left a big red mark."

"Sam let me see."

"But-."

"Kit and everybody else hold her down I want to see."

"No Jake!"

But with all of the Ely's holding her down there was no way that she could get loose. One held down her arms with the help of another guy and then two at her feet with Jake looking over her. Jake lifted her shirt up and gasped.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	3. Running From Ely's

Everybody just stared at Sam's stomach for a minute and saw a green yellowish bruise as large as a baseball or even larger. Sam was trying to get loose but the guys were to strong for her.

"Sam you need to get ice on that." Jake said looking very concerned.

"Jake I am fine." But it was to late Jake already had gotten and ice pack and placed her shirt down and put the ice pack on top.

"Brat I do not want you going anywhere without one of us going with you. I am sticking to you like glue whether you like it or not."

"Jake I am not a little girl anymore. I am bigger and stronger." Jake's brothers were looking back and forth listening to this argument. Quinn spoke up and said "Jake your turn."

Both Sam and Jake looked at him and yelled "QUIET!"

Kit finally stepped in and said "Sam I never knew that guys would like you I thought guys would be smart enough not to like you when they saw all of us come in but you leave me no choice I agree with Jake I do not want you alone so if you want to go to the beach get one of us."

"Fine." Sam said that but she looked mad. Everybody sat down in a chair not wanting to leave Sam when she was injured. When Sam fell asleep they took the ice pack off of her and put it back in the freezer.

Sam woke up the next morning at four and ran to get changed into shorts and a t-shirt that said "I Love Cowboys" on the front and on the back was a picture of a tractor. Sam went to the beach and plugged her i-pod in her ears and started running on the beach enjoying the waves. Sam decided that she wanted no Ely's today and was going to avoid them and not get caught. Sam was going to drive a boat today, go shell picking, and just lay out on the beach reading a horse book. After Sam had been running for an hour she went up in her room and got changed into a one piece bathing suit an grabbed sunglasses, and a horse book and got a chair. Sam went to the beach and placed her chair down and put the sunglasses on. Since the sunglasses were so big you could not recognize her face. Sam started reading when she heard a bunch of footsteps running and stopping at her chair. It turned really dark and Sam wasn't thinking and yelled "Excuse me you are blocking my sun."

"SAM WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!"

Sam looked up to see the Ely brothers looking at her.

"Oh hi guys I got to go bye."

Sam took of at full speed. Sam knew she had to think of a way to beat them so she made a sharp turn and ran into a restaurant where people where looking at her like she was crazy. Sam ran back out and ran into her room at the condo and got dressed in jeans, a flannel t-shirt that was short sleeved, her cowboy hot, and her cowboy boots. Sam ran back out and into the restaurant. Sam had just passed a table where she was going slow when she heard a guy say "Country people are so dumb look at that girl."

Sam stopped in her tracks and turned around to see four city guys that looked like surfer that said that. Sam walked over to their table and looked at them.

"Hi. What are your names?"

"Well mine is Greg the real one not my evil brother that got arrested, then Chris, Tristan, and Tommy."

"Hi guys and what where you saying about country people"

Chris answered this one. "Well that they totally are dumb and are disgusting."

"Really well that was a dumb thing to say because I live on a farm and I am just here on vacation and I think country boys and girls could beat you any day and just to prove you I am going to compete against you guys."

"In what?" Asked Chris.

"You get to pick."

"Fine dancing to one song called She's Country we are awesome at that song so beware."

"Good luck." The guys went and got the radio people to play She's Country and then they started dancing. People in the restraunt were going to vote who was better. Sam watched the guys dance and noticed that they were okay just not the best dancers ever. When the song was done Chris came up to Sam.

"Good luck country girl nobody has beaten us ever."

"Well today might be different." Answered a smiling Sam knowing that she was getting on the guys nerves.

The song started again and Sam started dancing the line dance that she learned. (HERE IS THE LINK TO WATCH THE DANCE. NO IT IS NOT ME DANCING. I DID LEARN THIS DANCE AND IT TOOK ME 4 HOURS TO LEARN. I AM NOT A TALENTED DANCER! HAHA  
.com/watch?v=cHMwdvkIniQ)

Sam put her hear into it and was surprised when she got the most votes when she was done. Sam walked out of the restraunt not caring that everybody was staring at her because of the way she was dressed. Sam kept on walking until she saw Jake running from the other way towards her.

"Sam where have you been and I might have known that you would be dressed like that. What happened while we weren't with you?"

"Well Jake lets see I went to the beach had my run did the sun bathing thing until you food me and then I went into a restraunt and I heard these guys call me a freak because of what I was wearing then I stood up to them then they challenged me to line dancing to She's Country and I kicked their butt but other then that it was good what about you?" Sam said that so fast that she left Jake with a shocked look on his face.

"Sam you got into all of that trouble today."

"Yeah. It is a talent of mine but I don't like to brag." When Sam said that Jake rolled his eyes.

"Come on Brat we are going back tot he condo."

"But Jake I want to walk around."

"Not in that you aren't."

"Fine I will go change."

Sam ran all the way to her condo room and changed into a pair of jean shorts with cowboy boots and the rest of her outfit the same except the shirt. She put on her t-shirt that said 'I Love Cowboys' on again and went to meet Jake who read her shirt right away.

"Sam why are you wearing that shirt?"

"Cause I like country guys duh."

"Whatever you want to go play on the beach?" Jake asked. He really wanted to play football but didn't know if Sam wanted to.

"Sure Jake can we play football? I love to play football on the beach."

"Sure!" Jake tried to hide his excitement but he guessed it showed though when Sam laughed and ran to get her football then ran to the beach with Jake following keeping a close eye on her. Sam walked in the water so it was knee keep and they were playing catch but then Sam fell.

"SAM." Yelled Jake.


	4. Fair and meeting Mark

**Here is the next chapter. I am going to work hard at updating these stories. I am sick so sorry if they aren't that good. I feel lousy.**

**

* * *

**

"SAM" Yelled Jake. Jake ran to where Sam fell and started searching for her. Sam came back up in a few seconds and when she did she saw Jake's face looking worried.

"I am fine Jake. Let's play football."

"I am not so sure Sam what if you get hurt while playing football. How do I know that you didn't hit your head when you fell right now?"

Sam was losing patience with Jake. "Listen Jake I did not hit my head and I am going to play football no matter what so you can decide if you want me to play by myself or if you want to play with me."

"Sam you drive me crazy and yes I will play with you only because I can see my brothers watching us from our balcony and I don't want to walk away."

"Whatever hey I was thinking that if you would let me I would like to go to the fair tonight on the beach by myself. They will have games and plus there is going to be horseback riding and you can ride the horses on the beach. It is only about ten miles from the condo so I was just going to catch a bus and leave you guys here since I don't really need you there."

"No Sam you cannot go along but with us you can go." Said Jake looking pretty mad that she wanted to go someplace without his protection.

"Fine we will go together."

"That is better." Sam threw the football so hard that Jake wasn't even ready and he lost his balance and fell into the ocean causing Sam to crack up.

"Jake I am so sorry are you okay?" Asked Sam trying not to laugh at hid expression.

"Yeah I am fine please tell me that my brothers didn't see that."

"Don't worry I don't think they did. Now who is the klutz?"

"Sam don't even go there or I will bring you down here with me and plus I am not the person that is already dripping wet and fell for no reason."

"Oh no you just didn't Jake Ely!" Jake got up and started to run not knowing what Sam would do if she caught him. Sam ran after him yelling "That's right you better run." Finally Sam got tired and headed back to the hotel going to take a nap. On the way there Sam really didn't really want to go to the fair with the Ely's so she decided that she would go by herself if she could sneak out. Sam ran the rest of her way back to her room and put on another t-shirt that said Be Proud Of Country. With her jeans and cowboy boots she looked ready to go on a tractor ride. Sam laughed at the thought and stepped into the hallway making sure that none of the Ely's were around. Sam ran to the bus that was just pulling up and jumped on it. Ten minutes later Sam was at the fair. There were so many people there that it was hard to walk around. Sam saw the horses and walked over to one that was silver and it name tag said Star.

"Hey Star you look like a mustang."

"He is." That voice made Sam jump and turned around to see a guy about eighteen behind her.

"Sorry I am Mark and I run the trail back rides here with my parents. This horse is Star and I can tell by the look of you that you are a farm girl so I am guessing that you are here on vacation and you want to go for a trail ride. Am I right?"

"Yeah. I would like to ride Star is that okay with you?"

"Sure do you want to put the tack n her or do you want me to do it?"

"I'll do it where is it?"

"Go to the trailer over there and grab the things that say Star on them."

Sam left to go get the tack and came back and was saddled up before Mark."

"Wow you cowgirls are fast at saddling up."

Sam laughed and nodded in her agreement.

"You have to be fast unless you want to be left behind."

Mark was riding a horse called Prince and together they set off on the beach.

"So where are you from?" Asked Mark.

"Nevada. I was there but then I got hit in the head with a horses hoof and my dad sent me off to the city and in case you were wondering my mom died when I was seven so it was my dad's choice. I got back and I was put to the test by Ace my horse. Where are you from?"

"Here. I was born here and my parents loved the beach and horses so when you put the two together you get trail back rides on the beach. I have to admit though I like doing it."

"Thats cool. Oh look here is where I am staying with six other guys. They have known me since I was born and act like my older brothers. They are older then me it just gets annoying."

"I understand don't worry we can gallop right though here without them knowing."

Just as he said that Sam heard a voice call

"SAMANTHA ANNE FORSTER!"


	5. Mark Again

**Okay here is the next chapter. I am going to try to update all of my stories this weekend so I will see how that goes. Haha. Okay last weekend I didn't update sorry I was busy but here I am!**

**

* * *

**

Sam turned and saw all the Ely's right behind her looking at the guy she was with.

"Hey guys nice of you to join us. I told you I was going to go to the fair and go on the horses. This is Mark he is the son of the people that own it." Said Sam trying to look like she had no idea why they were so mad.

"Sam you are not allowed to go anywhere without at least one of us. Now come on we are riding double back to the fair and then you are coming back with us." Said Jake not believing that Sam would just run off like that.

"Fine." Jake climbed up next to Sam and they went back to the fair where as soon as they got off the horse Jake took her arm and dragged her away from Mark.

"Sam what were you thinking? Oh wait you weren't thinking. It is not safe for a girl like you to be out here alone."

"JAKE I was not alone and I know how to take care of myself."

"Sam no you don't. When we get back to the condo which we are walking back to you are going right to bed without one question got that?"

"Yes Dad." Sam muttered sick of Jake always pretending that he was the parent.

Jake just rolled his eyes and they walked in silence the whole way to the condo. Sam went up to her room and got changed while Jake did the same in his room.

Sam climbed in her bed and was staring at the ceiling not knowing what was happening to her life. Her Dad wasn't bad like Jake with parenting her. In fact her Dad moved to a different hotel because he said this one was too noisy. Sam almost groaned when she heard her door open and there stood Jake.

"Brat why aren't you asleep?"

"Well let's see. I am thinking about my day and how nice it was of Mark to take me on that ride." Said Sam just trying to get Jake mad with that last part.

"Sam you are not safe without us near you. I should put a cowbell on you so we know where you are. Now if you want to go somewhere just get us."

"Fine but you guys will not let me have any fun. Besides I have my cell phone so you can call me."

"Sam that is not the point you could get kidnapped and it would be my fault."

"Jake come on get really. Now I am going to bed so good night." Sam put her head down on the pillow and tried to go to sleep. Jake walked out not happy with how the conversation went.

The next day Sam woke up at five thinking she had to go take care of the horses.

"AH Sam why do you always have to wake up so early well minds well go down to the beach." Sam said to herself getting up and walking into the bathroom.

Sam got ready in ten minutes and put on her one piece swimsuit then she ran outside. Sam set up a chair and then went in the ocean and started jumping waves. Then Sam saw Mark coming her way he was also in him swimwear.

"Hey Mark remember me I am the girl that got taken away by the six boys." Said Sam trying to keep from laughing at his face.

"Oh yeah hi! What are those boys to you anyway?"

"Friends we are here on vacation. We have a week and a half left and I am trying to make the most of it. They would freak out knowing that I am gone."

"Well if you want I can show you how to have fun on the beach."

"Really? That would be so great Mark."

"Yep. How about a boat ride? I have a pontoon boat so we can take that."

"Great. Let's go."

Together they went and got on his boat.

"Now just sit back and relax and I will do all of the driving." Said Mark.

"That would be great thank you so much. Thank you. You come from a rich family don't you?"

"Yeah my Mom and Dad own a store that gets a ton of money so this is our boat and then we have a floor underneath the boot mostly for my mom that gives manicures and pedicures and massages. You can use them if you want."

"Thank you so much. I am fine though. I just want to lie down and get a good suntan." Said Sam knowing that she was paste white.

"Sure over there is a chair right in the sun that is nailed to the floor so it can't move go lie down in it."

"Thank you so much Mark."

Sam went over and put her sunglasses on and lied down. When Mark spoke

"Hey Sam why is there a boat coming so close to me?"

Sam looked and gasped.

* * *

**Okay please leave a review! My dog is right by me shoving her toy into my thigh when I am typing and looking at me with her puppy eyes. Haha.**


	6. Talking

**Here is the next chapter enjoy! Please leave a review. Even suggest things that you want to happen would be fine to.**

**

* * *

**Sam looked up and gasped right next to her was Jake and his brothers.

"What are you guys doing here? Mark was taking me for a boat ride to see the ocean did you know that the ocean is blue?"

"Yeah Sam I did know that!" Said Jake trying to keep his temper in.

"Well then let us go for a peaceful ride." Said Sam getting irrated at Jake.

"No." Jake hopped over to Sam's boat picked her up and brought her back over to his boat.

"Now we can go for a boat ride." Said Jake knowing that Sam was as mad as a horse that didn't eat yet. Sam didn't say a word to Jake but turned to Mark with a sad look.

"Sorry Mark I don't think I can go. Thank you so much though. I had fun."

Jake and his brothers drove away from his boat and headed toward the middle of the ocean.

"What are you guys doing? The beach was the other way."

"We know we want to just talk with you and get to know you better." Said Quinn looking at her as if trying to read her then threw the anchor down (Or whatever the thing is called that you throw down to bottom so you don't float away.) and everybody just sat down.

"So Sam why did you do what you did today?" Asked Quinn he was the one his brothers picked for doing all the talking.

"Well I wanted to have some fun and you guys wouldn't let me have any fun and Mark is really nice so when he asked me if I wanted to go for a boat ride I said yes."

"So if we were more fun you would enjoy being with us?"

"Well no I guess not. I mean you guys are fun not matter what but you need to loosen up. I mean I can go to the beach by myself. Let's face it a two year old can go farther then I can on the beach. You have to start trusting me if you want this vacation to be fun we have to trust each other. I know I am almost like a little sister to you guys but please just act like my friends!"

"Fine we will Sam and we are sorry. I think we are all just worried about you. Now what do you want to do when we get back to the condo?" Asked Quinn happy that Sam was telling them what she was.

"How about a run on the beach? When I did that in the morning it was so nice just that waves the sand and me. I just wish that Ace was down here with me. I miss him so much but he is having a good time being lazy at home I know." Sam said smiling thinking about her horse.

"That sounds like fun. I think that I will beat everybody in the race." Said Quinn.

"Oh sure keep on dreaming but please don't cry when I beat you because I am not wiping up any tears of wait since you will cry me a storm it can just go in the ocean." Sam said trying to keep from laughing at Quinn's expression. Everybody else looked shocked to.

"Oh don't you guys start laughing because I can beat you too." Yelled Sam at the guys.

"I would like to see you try." Said Jake not wanting Sam to win this battle.

"Oh really Jake? You think you can beat me? I know a lot of other girls who could beat you but not me so don't worry if you see me pass you during the race. Then when I finish and you are still back there I can get it on video tape. One more thing if I win you all have to sing a song."

Sam picked that because she had never heard any of them sing and she wanted to know what they sounded like.

"Sam we are not going to sing in front of you. You would put it on youtube or any other place where people can see it." Yelled Jake not wanting to sing.

"I promise I won't. Trust me I only want to hear you sing and I will call you in individually so me and one of you guys will be in the room."

All the guys nodded and Adam started the boat back toward the beach. As soon as everybody got out they told each other how far they were going to run and decided two miles would be good so they picked an easy spot to stop at and everybody lined up at the start line.

"On your mark get set go!" Yelled Quinn and then they all took off. Sam passed them all but knew they were right on her heels. Come on Sam beat these guys thought Sam to herself. Just as Sam was getting tired she saw the X that they marked on the beach. Sam knew Jake's running game so well she knew he would put on a burst of energy and when he did Sam also did and she won.

"NO." Yelled all the guys and Sam was standing there smiling.


	7. Pranks and Contests

**The Rose bowl is coming up soon! Okay I am pretty sure that I am the only one excited. Haha. **

**

* * *

**

Sam smirked at all of the guys and then walked up to her room with the guys following. The arrived in the room and Sam pushed all of the guys but Kit out of the room.

"Okay Kit I am doing oldest to youngest. I want you to sing any country song."

Kit looked like he was about to be sick but did as told and started singing Why Wait by Rascal Flatts. He wasn't good but he wasn't bad either. At the end of the song Sam nodded and another boy came in. Sam had listened to them all but Jake and it was his turn now.

"Sam please don't make me do this. I will do anything even muck out your stalls for two months." Jake told Sam.

"No you are doing this." Jake gave her a glare and then started singing and Sam was surprised to hear that he had one of the best voices ever. When Jake was done he looked down at his feet and Sam looked up at him and said "Jake that was amazing." Jake didn't say anything just walked out of the room where his brothers were. Kit came back in followed by the rest of his brothers with a smirk on his face.

"Sam it is only fair since you heard us sing you have to let us hear you sing." Kit said and the rest of his brothers even Jake where nodding their heads agreeing with him.

"No sorry those weren't the rules and boy am I tired." Sam said while closing her eyes making it look like she was really tired. Then in a sleepy voice Sam said "Goodnight." Sam then pretended to fall and the boys fell for it and placed her in the bed tucking her in. Sam started laughing and said "Wow you guys are easy to fool but goodnight." All of the boys stared at each other in shock and only had one thing on their mind. They were going to get back at Sam Forster.

In the morning Sam woke up and went to the beach leaving a note on Jake's door that said

_Going to the beach don't worry I won't run off. _

_Sam_

Sam then walked down to the beach in her swimsuit and a beach towel just laying there when suddenly Sam felt a bunch of cold water being poured on her. Sam jumped up to see all of the Ely's laughing at her. Sam then was aware of every guy on the beach was looking at her.

"You guys are so dead!" All the boys started to run laughing so much that they almost fell down and Sam tackled every single one but Jake was still running. Sam caught up with him and kicked him in the shin which brought both of them down.

"Jake that was mean!" Sam yelled at him hoping he would feel sorry which of course he didn't he just kept laughing so Sam asked a little girl if she could borrow her sand shovel and when the girl nodded Sam dug it in the sand and then dumped all of the sand in Jake's swimmer bottoms.

"There now we are even." Sam said while Jake went inside to change and take a shower.

Sam gave them shovel back and saw a stage being set up right by the ocean about ten feet away. Sam being the curious person she was ran over and noticed one guy sitting on the stage.

"Hi. I am Sam and I am here on vacation and I was wondering what this stage is for." Sam asked.

"Oh my name is Thomas and the stage is for a singing contest tonight but you have to sing and dance. If you win you get a abused horse that needs a good home. Are you going to sign up?" Thomas asked.

"Well sure. I want to work with that abused horse. I live on a ranch so I have room for another horse and besides its not like my dad didn't know that I would want a horse." Sam signed her name on the list and noticed that she was the first one to perform.

Sam walked away giving the guy a smile which meant thanks. Sam walked off where Jake's brothers were standing with Jake in a new pair of swim suit bottoms.

"What were you doing over there?" Jake asked wondering what kind of trouble she got into this time.

"Well if you really want to know this person said that they are having a singing competition and you have to dance while singing and if you win you get a abused horse and everywhere I go on vacation I get a horse so Dad knows somebody that can bring him or her back to Nevada." Sam said looking at Jake.

"Well fine but we are so watching you in that contest. In fact we will tape it and if you mess up it will go on YouTube and I will text everybody at our school to watch it." Jake said knowing that he was getting on Sam's nerve.

"Whatever now I go on in an hour and I need to go get ready. Sam ran back into her condo and showered and changed into a light blue tank top and a jean skirt that she brought just in case she needed something fancy. Then she wore her cowboy boots and when Sam looked at herself in the mirror she knew that everybody would be in shock that she could pull off a outfit like that. Sam walked down there by herself and every guy was looking at her and she went backstage. Ten minutes later Sam was called on the stage and when she stepped out everybody smiled.

"Okay hi I am Sam and this is my first time doing something this big so I hope I don't faint." Everybody laughed and Sam noticed Jake and his brothers in the first row looking at her. "Now the song I am going to do it Just That Girl by Drew Steely. I am also going to do the dance so I hope you like it." Sam was given the signal to begin and she started focusing on what she was doing and not the people watching her. Sam was dancing her heart out and when she looked at Jake she noticed that his mouth along with his brothers mouths were open staring at her. As soon as she was done everybody started clapping and cheering. Sam walked out into the audience to watch the rest of the performances and noticed that the rest were pretty bad. Finally it was time to know the winner. Sam held her breath and the lady said

"The winner is Sam."

Everybody cheered and the people helping led the horse out and Sam went up to pet it. The horse looked at Sam with scared eyes and Sam took the horse out of there with the Ely's' following her. They almost had reached a stable where a guy came up to Sam and said "Excuse me do you want to go out sometime tomorrow?"

Everybody stood frozen and Sam said

"Um..."

* * *

**Please leave a review.**


	8. Getting Ready for the Date

**Hi guys! Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it! Sorry for the long wait. Me being the amazing smart person I am forgot I wrote this chapter so wrote it again. Haha.**

* * *

"Um... Sure I'll go out with you! What time tomorrow?" Sam asked which made her receive death glares from the Ely's.

"Four o'clock at the beach. Wear a swimsuit. My name's Sean by the way, and I already know that you are Sam. See you tomorrow!"

Sam nodded while Sean walked off in a different direction.

"Are you insane? You don't even know the guy. We are not going to let you go!" Adam exclaimed scaring the horse that Sam had just won.

"Calm down you guys are scaring the horse. I'm going to go on that date no matter what you guys say." Sam then led her horse back to the stable putting it in a stall for the night. Looking at her new horse she decided on a name.

"Miracle. I'm going to call you Miracle because it is a miracle that you're in my life." Sam told the Ely brothers who looked bored by her explanation.

Sam kissed Miracle's nose then went back to the condo to call Jen. She closed her door bidding the Ely brothers good night.

"Jen guess what! I have a date tomorrow with a guy named Sean. We met on the beach. What should I wear? I still have that bikini that you gave me." Sam asked Jen in a panic mode almost forgetting to breathe.

"Well a two piece swimsuit a white one would look good on you. I am so happy that you finally decided to make Jake jealous!" Jen exclaimed over the phone.

"Of course I am-. Wait what are you talking about?"

"Sam it is easy to tell that you like no you are in love with Jake. You are smart though. You picked a clueless guy with girls. He has no idea that you are in love with him. You also need to give yourself a makeover tomorrow." Jen told Sam sounding excited.

"Gee thanks Jen. You plan everything, and in the morning we will video chat, and you can show me what to do." Sam told Jen.

Sam hung up the phone, and went to bed excited for the date tomorrow. Sam got up the next morning, and turned on her laptop. Jen was already online.

"You ready to get me ready for the date?" Sam asked through the computer camera.

"Yes go shower."

Sam did as told whining when Jen told her to use the strawberry container. She quickly took a shower finishing in ten minutes. Sam put on the bikini that Jen and she had picked out the night before. Sam really didn't like it, but knowing that it was a waste of breath to fight with Jen she put it on.

The bikini was white making Sam look very tan. She walked out of the bathroom and sat in front of the computer with makeup while Jen instructed her what to put on, and how to do it. Sam finished, and she even had to admit that she looked. She only wore a little make-up, and it was water proof in case they were going into the ocean.

"Sam you look so good!" Jen told Sam gasping through the computer.

"Thanks Jen. One problem though none of the Ely's will let me out of this house in just this!" Sam exclaimed panic could be clearly heard in her voice.

"Wear a slip over. That one that we packed together. It has thick enough straps you won't see that you are really wearing a bikini. By the way you can thank me for everything later. It's three o'clock you need to leave. Just in case the Ely's find you, and ask a million questions. Try not to get caught. Oh and Sam keep your possibilities open. He could be an awesome guy." That was the end of Jen's lector, and then she signed off.

For a last minute touch Sam put her hair in a messy bun which she had to admit looked amazing on her.

Sam walked out of the house just find. She managed to sneak behind furniture without getting caught. Deciding that she had time to go visit her new horse Sam went to the barn. The light wasn't on so Sam turned it on, and when she did she saw she was surrounded by the Ely boys.

"Sam be careful tonight. If you need us scream." Jake told Sam a serious expression on his face. Sam thought she saw some worry in his eyes, but it was gone in a second.

Deciding this conversation would only go down from there Sam bolted out of the door, and all the way to the beach where Sean was already waiting.

"Hey!" Sean said when he saw Sam. He was shirtless showing off his muscles all over the place.

"Hi!" Sam told him while trying not to drool at his bare chest. Too bad it's not as good as Jake's her mind thought which snapped her right out of drooling.

Sam knew one thing for sure. It was going to be an interesting night!

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review. I love to hear back from you guys! Sorry if there is spelling mistakes etc. **


End file.
